


12 painfully hilarious minutes

by ObsessedAngel



Series: 12 days of Christmas [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mistakes were made, Panic, Sabriel - Freeform, laughing, married au, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who plays Santa clause for their kids and who tries not to laugh when they get stuck in the chimney?  </p><p>12painfully hilarious minutes</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 painfully hilarious minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everybody! And thanks to Heya_Cassbutt_Apdinof for always keeping me going with your nice comments! 
> 
> I hope you guys all enjoyed. I didn't think I'd get this done in time. Merry Christmas!

“Merry Christmas!” Gabriel yelled as Cas opened the door to let them in. Gabriel had a bag of presents in one hand and his sons hand in the other.

“Uncle Cas!” Bobby dropped his dads hand and jumped into Cas’ arms. Cas smiled and kissed his little head before stepping aside to let them all in. Sam followed with Charlie and a Tupperware container filled with green bean casserole, Cas’ favorite.

“Merry Christmas Sam.”

“Hey! Say hello to your brother first!” Gabriel said pouting; Cas grinned and winked at Sam.

“I did.”

“Rude.”

Cas set Bobby down when he started to struggle and leaned down to kiss Charlie. “Merry Christmas Sweetheart.”

“Merry Christmas Uncle Cas. Where’s Mary?”

Cas grinned and nodded toward the kitchen. “She’s in there with Uncle Dean.”

She took off and Sam smiled. “Those two are really inseparable.”

“That’s a good thing. It’s always nice when you get along with family. Until they BETRAY you.” Gabriel said yelling toward Cas. Cas stuck his tongue out at him and gestured to the kitchen.

“Dean’s making lunch now.”

Sam shifted from foot to foot and glanced at the front door. “Actually I have a surprise for the kids. Keep them in the kitchen for 10 minutes then come out when you hear the signal.”

“What’s the signal?”

Gabriel grinned. “Oh you’ll know it.”

Cas nodded and left them to their surprise. Dean looked up when Cas came into the kitchen and smiled at him. He held his hand out and Cas walked over to him. He leaned over to kiss him when John pushed his chair back and tried heading toward the living room.

“Wait! John.” Cas yelled and John stopped startled by Cas’ outburst. He looked at Cas questioningly when Cas struggled to find something to say. “Uh. Can you help me get the dishes down for dinner?”

“But lunch isn’t even over yet.” He said and Dean nodded.

“Yeah, and they’ll be in my way if you get them down now.”

Cas turned to Dean pleadingly and gestured to John again. He could see Dean didn’t get it but he still followed Cas’ lead.

“Uh, on second thought, I could use them down now. I want to make sure they’re good for tonight?”

Dean asked and Cas nodded. John shrugged and drug a chair over to the cabinet and started pulling the china down gently onto the counter. Dean pulled Cas aside and started whispering.

“What’s going on?”

“I don’t know. Some kind of surprise. We have to keep the kids in here for at least 10 minutes.”

Dean groaned. “10 minutes of them underfoot? With fake projects? Better be a damn good surprise.”

Cas kept the kids at the table with promises of cookies which earned him glares from Dean who protested it would ruin their appetites. But Cas couldn’t think of any other reason to keep them in the kitchen. He was about to go out and see if the kids could come out when he heard Gabriel start cracking up. Cas went out into the living room and stopped dead at the sight that greeted him. Gabriel was bent over laughing, he was laughing so hard he couldn’t even catch his breath. Cas could see why. In the chimney were, what he could only assume were Sam’s feet dangling inches from the ground.

“Sam?” Cas called and he heard an angry grunt in reply.

“Cas? Get me out of here! Gabriel is beyond useless!”

Cas walked over to the chimney and tilted his head underneath it to try and look up. “How did you get in there?”

“I was going to pretend to come down the chimney and surprise the kids, but when I stood up my shoulders got stuck, so I went on tip toe to try and free myself and got more stuck, and now I can’t get down.”

Cas tried not to laugh. He covered his mouth and coughed. He wouldn’t laugh at this. He wouldn’t. “Sam.”

“Don’t. Just don’t. Get Dean.”

Cas turned back to the kitchen and saw Dean standing in the archway with his mouth hanging open. He rushed over, dropping his bowl and spoon on the coffee table on the way.

“Sammy! How the hell did you do this?”

“Don’t make me explain it again. Just get me out!”

Gabriel fell onto the ground in his fit of giggles, which still hadn’t stopped and Dean turned and threw a stocking at him.

“It’s not funny! Do something useful and take the kids upstairs so they don’t see this.”

Gabriel tried to stand up but when Sam wiggled and caused his legs to dangled and smack the bricks, he erupted into another fit of giggles.

“I am so divorcing you when I get out of here!” Sam threatened, but Gabriel didn’t seem to care. He kept holding his sides trying to catch his breath. Cas watched Dean pace back and forth in front of the chimney trying to figure out how best to free his brother.

“Oh my god.”

Cas turned just in time to see Claire walk up behind them with her phone already up and snapping pictures. “This is the best Christmas present ever.”

Gabriel waved at Claire and motioned to her phone indicating he wanted her to send him the pictures. She gave him a thumbs up and smiled as Dean grabbed Sam’s foot and started pulling.

“Ow, ow, ow! Stop.”

Cas laughed. He couldn’t help it. When Dean turned toward him, he covered his mouth and tried to look concerned. He didn’t think he managed it very well though.

“Call the fire department.”

“No! Dean, don’t. You can get me out. This is embarrassing enough.”

“Fine.” Dean turned and motioned to the kitchen. “Claire go keep the kids in the other room please.”

Claire pouted. “And miss the most awesome submission to America’s funniest Christmas video?”

When Dean glared at her she held up her hands and walked into the kitchen to do as she was asked. Dean craned his neck to look up into the chimney and tried grabbing at Sam’s shirt and pulling. This caused Sam to kick Dean and yell out in pain.

This went on for a solid 12 minutes, he knew because he kept checking to see if it would ever stop being funny after time had passed. It kept being funny. Gabriel thought so too. He hadn’t stopped laughing. He’d quieted down, not quite laughing as hard, but when Cas thought he was done, Sam or Dean would do something to make him start up again. Finally Dean managed to slowly slide Sam out of the chimney and onto the floor. Sam panted and sat up and glared at Gabriel.

“You!”

“Oh come on! Admit it. That was the best thing to ever happen.”

Sam shook his head disgusted and threw the Santa coat he’d been wearing at Gabriel’s face and stomped off to the bathroom.

“Aw treetop I’m sorry!” Gabriel chased after him, still grinning and gave Cas a look as he passed him.

Dean sat back against the chimney and let out a huge breath. “Thank God.”

Cas walked over and slid down next to him. “My hero.”

“You think I didn’t notice you laughing too? Sam was stuck! He could have been hurt.”

“Come on Dean, you’re telling me you didn’t find it a little funny? Now that you know he’s fine, you can admit it. His humongous legs dangling out of the tiny fireplace was too much.”

Dean glared at him. “No. Not funny.”

“Hey I’m not the one who thought it was a good idea for the tallest member of our family to try and stuff himself up a chimney.”

Cas slid his hand down Dean’s arm and clasped his hand in his palm. “Admit it.” He said nudging Dean’s shoulder. “Come on. I won’t tell Sam.”

Dean fidgeted before he leaned his head on Cas’. “It was slightly funny.”

Cas grinned and brought their joined hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to them.

“Get out!”

Sam’s yell was clear even down stairs. Suddenly Gabriel was at the top of the stairs, surprisingly he was still smiling.

“I just asked him how come Santa eats nothing but cookies and has no problem going up and down the chimney but he eats salad and gets stuck. I told him Kale would be the death of him.”

Cas shoved his face in Dean’s shoulder to hide his laugh as Dean started yelling. This Christmas was certainly one they’d be talking about for years.   


End file.
